


沉溺

by Modiar



Category: Love&Produce
Genre: F/M, bg, 乙女
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modiar/pseuds/Modiar
Summary: 跟温泉一起泡白起。





	沉溺

难得有个白起没事的三天小长假，你们毫不浪费时间，驱车去了城外一个度假村，你对那里的温泉小别墅觊觎已久，此番终于找到机会满足自己。  
你拉开房间衣柜，听说真空穿才叫真正的浴衣，对着镜子狡黠一笑。

 

终于泡进水里后你发出一声满足的喟叹，白起一脸温柔地看着你，走到你身旁捋了捋你的鬓发。  
“要喝什么果汁？”  
你想了想，选择了橙汁。  
白起点点头准备走开，谁知刚刚回身便猝不及防被你拉进了水里。  
他湿漉漉地从水里爬起来，刘海湿哒哒的贴着额头，无奈地看着笑得前仰后合的你，渐渐露出一个宠溺的笑容。  
“别闹了。”他捏了捏你的脸。  
水气氤氲，男孩儿的脸庞在水雾中有了朦胧的轮廓，你没来由的觉得心悸，空气好像太热了，手足无措地想站起来，却脚下一滑向后倒去。  
你紧紧闭着眼，没有等到淹没你的温泉水，却等来了一个盈着暖意的怀抱与扑面而来湿热的气息。  
你用力抓住了白起的手臂，半个身子都贴在了他身上，热意从紧密相贴的胸膛迸开，流向四肢全身，让每一处都变得灼热发烫。  
你们对视着，每一滴从额颊流下的水珠或汗水离开的路程都无限加长，无比缓慢地，蜿蜒过红润的嘴唇，沁入嘴角或在隐隐有些青色的下巴流连半晌后骤然落下。  
似乎过于旖旎了。你无意识的咽了咽口水。  
“脸好红。”他低声说。  
还沾着水汽的脸颊着了魔一样慢慢靠近过来，你配合地闭上眼睛，等待星星的降临。  
唇舌相触的一刹那他用力把你揉进怀里，像干渴了数日的沙漠囚徒一样汲取着生命之源，你们肆意侵占着对方的领地，任由愈燃愈烈的情欲彻底化开，融进交缠的津液中，然后全数吞咽下去。你把手指插进他的发间，不肯认输地攫取着他唇齿间最后的空气，他灵活的手指趁你不备解开浴衣钻进腰间，顺着腰线上浮爬上胸前，不情不重的揉捏让你猝不及防被破了城，气势全数坍塌，发出娇媚的呻吟。  
那只恶劣的手转而试探着探向隐秘之地，却发现那里毫无防备，向他大开城门。  
白起呼吸骤然加重起来，瞳孔里翻涌的风暴像要将你也卷入其中。  
“你故意的？”  
我故意的。  
你一口咬上他的喉结，舌头包裹着那处凸起打了几个圈儿。  
下一秒浴衣彻底被扔开，孤零零地飘在水面上，你被他顶在温泉边沿，两条腿被拉着环上他窄瘦的腰，紧致的甬道里被迫一次容纳了两根手指，尽管已经湿润也依然让你无法自持地从口中逸出两声嘤咛。  
“小点声，隔壁有人。”他低声警告道，手上却毫不留情地抽插起来，深深浅浅地往里探索着，带着薄茧的指尖在柔软的内壁上按压抠挖着，忽然触上一片软肉，你浑身一颤，下身暖流迎着指尖涌出。  
白起抽出手指，淫液混着泉水，黏糊糊湿答答地缠在他修长的手指上，坏心思地凑到你脸颊旁边。  
“不是要喝果汁吗？”  
“这、这又不是果汁。”你颇觉羞耻，侧头躲了躲，他的指尖便就此错过了你的唇珠，擦过嘴角，水痕由此延伸，泯灭在流向耳垂的位置。  
“是的，”他声音微哑，透着诱人的魅惑感，“是我的禁果。”  
他把你压得更紧，阴茎已经完全勃起，滚烫硕大的东西抵着穴口，剑拔弩张得蹭过微张的花瓣，你感受到强烈的威胁，忍不住动了动，却意外让龟头挤进来一些。  
尺寸好像有点过分，比两根手指要粗大了太多，你伸手去握，感受到撑满掌心的炙热温度跟跳动，下意识抬眼，把白起通红的眼角尽纳眼底。  
大事不好了，你顿时警铃大作。  
果然，还没反应过来就被抓着手腕压向头顶，在穴口徘徊了半晌的不速之客再也等不下去，粗大的阴茎在温水的助力下长驱直入，直接顶到了花径最深处，痛感跟快感一齐直冲头顶，逼得你没忍住尖叫出声，可声音还没来得及游离，又立即被覆下的唇舌尽数吞下。  
没等你适应，停在你体内的阴茎就深深浅浅地动起来，为了更好地接纳它，花穴诚实地不断分泌出液体，黏腻的，顺着抽插的动作流出来，融进温暖的水里。  
白起掐着你的腰用力按向他，你被顶弄得情不自禁仰起头，分不清逐渐将你吞噬的湿热感来自温泉还是抚摸紧握过千百次的他的手心，只好像一条被即将搁浅的鱼一般，无力挣扎、大口喘息着。  
你整个人漂在水中找不到可靠的接力点，只好把双腿绞得更紧，牢牢挂在他的身上，这样的坏处是，那根在你体内张牙舞爪的粗大阴茎一下捅得更深了，几乎顶到宫口，你痛的一抖，无意识地收缩了下体，白起被你夹地倒抽一口气，喉结剧烈地上下滑动了一下。  
“忍一忍。”  
什么？  
你还没回过神，白起已经拉开你的双腿把一边架到了肩上，另一只则折起来压向池壁，两腿大开，私处彻底暴露在他的侵犯之下，腰间的力量突然消失，你几乎以为自己要没入水中。  
“不，”你慌忙搂住了他的脖子，“等、等会！”  
来不及了。  
硬挺粗直的阴茎被整根抽出然后重新完全撞进去，带来灭顶的快感，疼痛夹杂其中，但你无暇再去顾及。白起大开大合地操干起来，水声落入你的耳中显得格外淫糜，你眼角渗出生理性泪水，滑落在半湿的发间，无法逃离，你用力咬着下唇企图把那些羞耻的声音全部堵在喉咙里，被他探入的手指制止了。  
“不要咬自己，咬我。”沙哑的声音里混杂着粗重的喘息。  
你依言一口咬上他的肩膀，他的身上泛起情欲带来的浅淡的粉色，是十分特别的诱惑和性感。  
滚烫的硕物在你体内横冲直撞，进得一次比一次深，把被迫用力吞吐的小口撑得满满的，外面的嫩肉被操干得充血变成红色，你被逼的抽泣起来，难耐的挣扎着试图逃开，又被握紧脚踝拉回去，重新落入情潮的深渊。  
你轻轻浅浅的抽泣声碎落在断断续续的呻吟跟喘息里，你讨好地去吻他，一一舔吻过他的眉骨、鼻梁、眼角，然后撬开他紧抿的薄唇，舌尖转过尖利的虎牙跟敏感的上颚，一点点地品尝他的味道。  
又一次用力插入，龟头碾过你的敏感点，你浑身一颤，将他夹得更紧，让他在你体内的存在感无比强烈和鲜明。  
牙齿磕到他的唇上，鲜血的味道在彼此口腔内漫开，像一记调情。  
你承受不住地向他求饶，只得到他看似温和的抚慰，摩挲过眼角的指腹与敏感处的舔弄吮吻，下身的动作却依然凶狠而不留情，仿佛是把所有的欲望都倾泻向你，将所有快感的洪流一同引向你。  
他在起起伏伏不断翻涌的潮水中用力拥抱你，并与你一同沉沦。

好热。  
你意识开始模糊，双眼失焦地望着天空，涣散的思绪里凝成两个字。  
好热。


End file.
